Velocity
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Some people are meant to fall in love but never meant to be together"


I really needed a break from everything else I've been writing at the moment so I took an evening to indulge- I'm super pleased with the way this turned out- please be lovely and review let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Velocity **

The night air wound around her like an uneasy companion; cigarette smoking swirling in clouds altering the reality unfolding before her. A street lamp cast an orange glow across the road and the pavement, the world in strange dull colours as she shifted on her feet, her heels firmly pressed against the damp gravel. The smell of rainfall hit the smoke, the cold lingering in her lungs.

A car stopped on the other side, the sleek black paint glistening in beneath the neon stars, becoming a fixture in the scene. The window rolling down, slowly, only slightly, a cigarette butt being tossed out onto the street. The burning orange litter moved in the air for a short while before settling amongst the moisture; becoming nothing, disappearing.

With a shivery breath she crossed the road, the clicking of her heels in time with her heart beat a symphony of something strange. Her eyes gleamed in the poor lighting studying the form behind the steering wheel with great care as she slid into the passenger seat. The radio filled the space between them as she silently indicated for him to drive.

His apartment was only a short drive away, the city melting for moments outside the window before they came to a halt. He led her to the front door, his hand on the small of her back, his touch burning beneath her clothes. The door swung open into a darkened hallway and with one look casted at him she stepped inside.

"He promised he'd be here" Sara announced, her voice low as she stood in the darkness, refusing to reach out for the light. He eventually flicked the switch illuminating their awkward stances in the hallway mirror.

"He always does" Greg replied honestly, studying the way she steadily watched her feet moving the heels over the hardwood floors.

"You can't break a broken heart...isn't that a lie?" She stated with a short humourless laugh, her hands slowly undoing the buttons on her coat. He slid it off her shoulders without a word placing it on the coat rack, doing the same with his suit jacket.

"I think I have a cure for that" He gave her a sly smile rolling his sleeves up before offering her his hand. Sara narrowed her eyes, pressing her lips together letting her fingers tangle with his as he led her through the flat towards the kitchen.

The chrome and granite glittered beneath the overhead lightening as he indicated for her to sit down at the stool by the breakfast bar. She slid off her heels, letting them hit the floor, her bare feet pressed against the cold tiles a goose bumps slowly travelling up her legs.

Her dark eyes watched as he moved around the space claiming control in a way that intoxicated her vision. Greg plugged his IPod in jazz notes filling the room, dimming the lights to create a glow that bathed the situation with something they had not expected. With a gleam in his eye he opened one of the cabinets the bottles of liquor appeared in their neat lines.

"What can get you?" He asked with a coy grin tugging at his lips loosening the tie wrapped around his neck causally leaning against the counter. She watched him for a short while, studying his suave exterior, the way he seemed to fall in perfect place.

"Surprise me" Sara suggested with a wicked smile, running her fingers through her hair displacing the perfectly placed inky curls. The navy satin of her dress hitched up her legs, inching up her thighs, a stark contrast to her pale skin. The delicate collar dipped in a fluent motion from her shoulders to her breastbone the material clinging; the fabric painted on to her skin covering every curve.

"I always do" Greg assured her with a wink sliding one of the cupboards open retrieving a whiskey tumbler. He began mixing the drinks; looking up to catch her eye every so often, as he carefully poured the right amount of mixers in. He indicated for her to wait a moment as he threw open the doors to his fridge finding lime, and then searching the freezer for ice cubes.

"Well here's something to make you forget his name..." He offered the glass keeping one in his own hand. Sara studied the liquid before meeting his eye and with a deep breath took a sip of the bitter tasting liquid. She reached out for his hand tipping the glass back, her grip becoming tighter as the slow burn of the whiskey crept down her throat.

She took the glass in his hand, her lips glistening with moisture, her eyes glazed over with an emotion he couldn't read. Sara proceeded to drink his the same way as she'd done hers, breathlessly getting to her feet a strange feeling igniting in the still air. Stepping inside the squares of the tiles she made her way towards his drinks cabinet finding brandy glasses to match the bottle she had chosen.

"Don't leave me to drink alone" She muttered huskily handing him one of the glasses, the golden liquid swirling around creating a bizarre sort of depth. Her gaze settled on him as she leant back against the counter pulling him in as if they were magnets.

Greg poured himself another drink listening carefully to the sound of the liquid hitting the bottle of the glass, the tension built around them like waves in the ocean refusing to disperse. The stolen glances between them creating consistency they realised they couldn't ignore, liquor only fuelling the fire.

The atmosphere around them seemed to still, a complete loss of motion washing over their skin as the fingertips brushed against each other. The tiny sparks of a storm brewing in their eyes as the soft melodic sounds of heavy guitar notes fell into the background. The smooth lilting tones filled the room, enchanting and enticing them closer together with its enticing melody.

"I love this song" Sara whispered carefully into his ear the tenor of her voice perfectly measured against his skin. She placed his hands on the curve of her waist, her fingers curling around his neck their eyes locked as their breath mingled in the air. Their feet moved steadily in time to the music, their heads pressed together as they memorised the moment with every sense.

"Kiss me Greg" She shyly whispered the words to him, closing her eyes out of anticipation and it was as if the temperature had suddenly increased in the room, her cheeks coloured pink. He studied her for a moment, the small smile lines by her lips, the dark eyelashes cashing shadows on her porcelain skin.

And the illicit act appeared in motion before he could stop it- his lips, his body, his entire being imposing on her. She stood on her tip toes in the centre of the kitchen floor, sharing soft kisses with a man she claimed was only a friend- the taste of alcohol and cigarette between them like a cocktail of misery.

"Take me to bed" The words wavered as if not instructions; she bit her bottom lip a mannerism he had never seen her do, before smoothing out her dress, she let him take her hand as if leading her to something grand.

The moment seemed to consume them as they undressed moving towards the bed a tangled mess of wants and desires. She placed herself in his hands not wanting for anything in those dusky moments but to be his; truly his. But the guilt of the gold glinting on her left hand was more than a reminder that this was a stolen moment.

They were on borrowed time; the sand disappearing in the hourglass with every movement of their bodies together. A sheen of sweat covered their skin as they intertwined against the crisp linen their hearts pounding against their ribcages every second moving them closer to the edge.

He kissed her tenderly as they crashed into oblivion their bodies free falling beyond the stuff of fantasises- beyond everything they had ever imagined. The sound of her erratic breathing resounding against his skin as every expectation unwound around them in that room.

The amber from the street lamp outside splashed across the bed, covering their bodies as they lay surrounded by shadows. She rested her head against his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat as if it were speaking in Morse code. He pressed a kiss to her forehead; she had never looked this beautiful before. The night covered them with its gloom.

Without a word she opened the bedside drawer finding the cigarettes she knew he kept there, lightening one in the darkness watching as the smoke swirled into life. Taking a drag she handed it to him watching as he did the same before passing it back.

"Do you love me?" She asked him with wide eyes and it was almost as if her mind her taken her back to her teenage years, time disappearing around her as she watched the way his eyes steadily watched her.

"I love you more than you could know" He replied honestly- wondering if words could remain as permanent as the feelings they exposed.

"Some people are meant to fall in love but never meant to be together" She stated, taking a careful drag from the cigarette.

"We're not those people" He whispered her with assurance like a battle cry, a veteran providing the spark to set them free, to make a charge. "We can make this work..."

"Then promise me..." The cigarette was at her lips again. "Promise me that I'll never have to miss you..."

He pulled himself up, clambering of the bed kneeling before her with his heart in his hands as he looked her into her stygian eyes. In that moment it was as if everything had be turned upside down, everything had fallen into its imperfect place a picture distorted but created by the architects of their own desires. Their heart beats, the breaths and the words creating the imagery of a Stachowiak landscape.

"I promise..." The words were more than truth on his tongue "I'll never let you go"

**The End**


End file.
